Innocence thy name is Harry
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: SEQUEL TO "AFFECTION THY NAME IS DRACO" christmas at the weasley's doesn't go as planned thanks to a certain jealous red-haired slut ginny boyxboy you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1 Christmas at the Burrow

_**Innocence thy name is Harry**_

_**Chapter one: Christmas at the Burrow**_

_Christmas hols at the Weasley home_

_Not one thing stirred, not even a gnome_

_By Harry's bed, Draco did sleep_

_And in the dead of night did they dare to speak_

"Harry?" Draco whispered in the direction of the dark ceiling from his rollout bed on the bedroom floor "you awake?"

The blankets on the bed beside him shuffled as the body beneath them moved so that he could peer over the edge of the bed towards the floor "yeah … why?"

Draco sat up slightly so that he was closer to the dimly pronounced figure of Harry peering down at him from over the edge of his bed "I was just … stressing … how are we meant to come out to them?"

"I'm … I'm not sure" Harry admitted. Through the darkness he heard Draco sigh. It was a miracle the Weasley's, meaning Molly, had been so happy to hear that Draco was staying for Christmas as he had turned to the Light side and was feeding them information from his father. The tension in the air thickened. Harry searched through the darkness for Draco's hand. When he felt the familiar smooth, cool skin, he entwined their fingers and pressed Draco's knuckles to his lips.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"How are your ribs?"

"They're fine" Harry smiled at Draco's affection and concern. It had only been half a term since the bludge had collided with Harry's ribs and they were taking insanely long to heal, even with magic. Draco hadn't left his side since. It touched Harry's heart that the Slytherin Prince cared for him so much.

"Sure?"

"Yeah" Harry leant further out of his bed, bracing an arm against the floor beside Draco's stomach so that he could steady himself, and kissed Draco's lips.

"H-A-R-R-Y-!!!" the groan from Ron's bed made both the boys jump out of their skins, "tell the ferret to shut up!"

"Go back to sleep" Harry directed his voice to Ron's side of the room. He tried to keep the harshness from his voice as best as he could but a little seeped out nonetheless. However Ron was too tired to notice it. He merely grumbled and went back to sleep.

Draco leant up and kissed Harry's nose "goodnight" he breathed.

"Goodnight" Harry rolled back onto his bed, his arms folded under his head. He felt a small adrenaline rush as he settled back down for sleep. Hopefully this holiday would go smoothly. He could onyl hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Morning Harry!" Ginny's chirpy voice only drilled into Harry's headache even more as he and Draco walked into the Weasley's kitchen where everyone else was already, eating breakfast. Harry merely shot Ginny a dark look along with a grumble as he sat down, followed by Draco who sat next to him at the table.

"Here you go Harry dear" Molly shuffled some eggs and sausages onto his plate before doing the same to Draco "eat up sweetie" she patted Draco's shoulder.

Harry stroked Draco's leg underneath the table, out of view from everyone else. They shared a small smile. Mrs. Weasley was one of the only Weasley's, save for Fred and George, who didn't treat Draco, like an outcast.

"T-thank you Mrs. Weasley" Draco managed a small smile up at the beaming woman.

"Harry, do you want to help me clear up the living room and set up the Christmas tree?" Ginny asked batting her curled copper lashes.

Draco swallowed thickly, jealous pulsing like poison through his veins, as he grabbed Harry's hand beneath the table. "Sorry Ginny but I have to go into town with Draco and Molly for more decorations" Harry explained not sounding sorry at all.

"Why can't we just have magical ones?" Ginny snapped at her frustrated at mother. How dare she ruin her "Harry-time"!

"Because your father insists on having muggle ones and besides Draco hasn't ever seen a muggle town before so I thought it would be a good experience for him"

"So it all revolves around ferret boy?" Ginny snapped, glaring at Draco, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

Draco suddenly sprang to his feet, so fast he knocked his chair to the floor. He gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white. The vein in his temple pulsed aggressively. He breathed heavily through his nose, glaring at Ginny with something far deeper than hate. He looked as though he was about to yell at her, before changing his mind and stalking out of the front door, out into the snow-covered hills without a coat or descent shoes! Harry stood up just as abruptly as Draco, his burning emerald glare fastened upon Ginny.

"What the hell is your problem?" he spat venomously at Ginny.

Ginny looked at him as if he had lost his mind "you're not telling me you actually _**care**_ about him?"

"Of course I do!"

"Why?!?!" Ginny raged clearly not pleased with his answer.

Harry turned towards the door through which Draco had just left. His heart hammered in his throat. It was now or never. He couldn't bare it any longer, "because I love him" and without another word or a straight thought in his head he bolted out of the door and into the cold wind.


	2. Chapter 2 Snow cold words

_**Chapter two: snow cold words**_

_I've played the game_

_I've rolled the dice_

_You're words, they cut me_

_As cold as ice_

Draco was slumped against a rock, fiddling with a piece of dead grass as his silvery gaze drank in his surroundings. The pale sun shining down on him made him look so small and vulnerable as the harsh wind cut against his skin and pinched is nose and cheeks a vibrant shade of red. Harry felt slightly awkward as he froze in the thin layer of icy snow that covered the hilltop. He didn't want to break this heavenly picture of Draco. However the picture was broken when Draco's voice rang out with an edge to it, that Harry had never heard before. "Why did you follow me?" Draco's voice cracked through the cold air like a whip. He didn't turn around to face his boyfriend.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," Harry admitted walking over and seating himself down beside Draco, wincing as the ice burnt his skin raw through his pyjama bottoms.

"Of course I'm not alright! How could I be? The way she was looking at you…" Draco trailed off and sniffed a tear creeping into the corner of his eye. He shook his head in disgust as his memory rewound to how Ginny had flirted shamelessly with his boyfriend, "sometimes I think it would be better if none of this had ever happened"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harry's heart jerked. Draco couldn't mean … could he? "You don't mean…?"

Draco bowed his head his heart aching painfully within his chest. But he had started so he may as well finish, "I'm sorry Harry …"

"Sorry?" Draco jumped at the raised voice of his companion. He turned to face a distraught Harry. He cringed. He had never seen Harry this angry before. And they had fought a lot over the years. He looked away feeling ashamed and worhtless. He couldn't bring himself to look into Harry's blazing eyes. "Y-YOU THINK S-SORRY WILL C-CUT IT?"

"That's not what I-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T TALK TO ME. EVER!!!"

"Harry-" Draco wanted to explain to Harry. He had just taken it the wrong way.

"I SAID 'DON'T TALK TO ME'!!!" and with that, Harry ran from the hill, his furious green eyes glazed with angry tears. Draco stood frozen for a moment or two before he raced down the hill after Harry. _I can't let him go! _Draco mentally screamed as he slipped and skidded on patched of sleek ice. _I can't lose him to ... HER!!! _However as he came down the hill, Harry was nowhere in sight. He felt his heart sink lower in his chest as he bowed his head to the wind. He felt as though he had lost already as he stared up at the grim shaded window's of the Burrow.

The sound of the kitchen door banging open alerted the trio of teenagers in the living room. They all craned their heads just in time to see Harry bolt up the stairs the sound of sobbing faintly heard over his thundering footsteps. "I'll go and check on him" Hermione said softly, patting Ron's knee as she stood up and followed Harry upstairs.

A few seconds after Draco crashed through the front door alerting Ginny and Ron to his arrival. "Where's … Harry?" he gasped urgently.

"He ran upstairs, Hermione's with him. I suggest you leave him alone … Malfoy" Ron hissed coldly. He had been growing to accept Draco and then this happened. Whatever 'this' was. Draco sighed and shook with tears. He ran up into one of the many bedrooms, curled up in a corner and cried.

**_In Harry's room …_**

"Harry?"

"G-g-go away H-Herm-Hermione-e…" Harry wailed his breathing short and heavy.

Hermione sat down next to him on the bed and rested a hand on his quivering shoulder, "what happened?" she asked gently.

"H-he said … I-it would b-be better off-f … I-if none of t-this had hap-happened …" Hermione cringed at the aching sobs that wracked through Harry's body.

"Do you want me to go?" Harry nodded against the pillow. Hermione stood and slowly made for the door. She turned before closing it, mouth open to say something. She snapped her mouth shut along with the door. "Best leave him to it" she searched the whole housetop to bottom until she found the wreck that once was Draco Malfoy. "How could you say such a thing to Harry?" she hissed sharply, making the older boy cringe as he wiped hot tear tracks from his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to!" he snapped, "I was angry and it sort of … slipped out"

"Well you've hurt him badly!"

Draco hurried clumsily to her feet "I should go and apologise!" he made for the door but was winded as Hermione stopped him with her arm.

"No! Let him cry it out, okay? You both need to calm down so that you can think straight"

Draco wasn't satisfied with the answer, she could tell, but he slumped against her sobbing nonetheless "I do love him, Hermione, I really do"

Uncharacteristically Hermione began to soothingly stroke the blonde's hair "I know you do, and do you know what else I know"

"W-what?" the blonde looked up into Hermione's deep brown eyes.

"I know that he loves you too"


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione to the rescue!

**Chapter three: Hermione to the rescue**

"Harry dear, would you like some more sausages?"

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'm not all that hungry" Harry's voice was flat and emotionless.

"Where were you today Harry?" Ginny asked from her place beside Hermione. "We waited for you to come shopping with us but you disappeared"

"I was busy" Harry replied coldly ending the discussion. He looked up from his plate and saw Draco staring at him with emotional eyes. Harry cleared his throat barely taking his eyes off of Draco's face "I … had a lot on my mind"

"Like what?" Ginny purred sliding into the chair beside him and scooting closer.

Harry stood abruptly when Ginny's fingertips touched his forearm "I think I'll go to bed now" he looked at Mrs. Weasley's frowning face and bowed his head slightly "thank you for dinner Mrs. Weasley"

Molly's frown only deepened "are you feeling alright, Harry?"

"No" was all Harry said as he turned on his heel and went over to the staircase. Hermione stood up too. She cast a glance at Molly and smiled.

"I'll talk to him" before she left the table she looked at Draco's sorrowful expression, caught his eye, and winked.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned to see by this point both Hermione and Draco standing at the table. "Yes Hermione?" Harry felt his heart break as he saw out of the corner of his eyes; Draco's own silvery eyes brim with sad tears.

Hermione walked over to him, dropping her voice to a whisper so that the rest of the Weasley's in the kitchen couldn't hear their discussion "Draco told me about what happened"

"What about it?" Harry whispered back, stonily.

Hermione slapped him upside the head out of view of everyone else. "Talk to him" she hissed.

"Why should I?" he growled back, his eyes challenging her own. She didn't back down.

"He loves you, you ignorant twit" she half-spat before softening slightly "I'll send him up in a little while"

Harry nodded, secretly happy that she had suggested it "okay" he whispered earning himself a smile from his friend, before carrying on up the stairs.

Hermione returned to the table but did not sit down "Molly would it be okay if I took some dessert up to Harry?"

"Of course dear, how is he?"

"He says he has got a headache"

"Oh dear" Molly placed some dessert on a tray and handed it to Hermione "tell him to feel better"

"I will –OW!"

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked springing to his feet as Hermione collapsed to the floor.

"I twisted my ankle … ow!" she clutched her ankle before sniffing slightly "D-Draco could you take the dessert up to Harry for me?"

"Uh … sure" Draco took the tray from Hermione's grip and began his voyage up the staircase to the top of the house where Harry was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was bored as he walked back and forth in the bedroom he shared with Ron and Draco. It was rather cramped up in the attic. The two single beds with the rollout bed squished in between them made it seem even more squashed. It made feel like he was in a slightly larger version of his cupboard back at Privet Drive. His watched read 10:13pm. Just then he heard a soft knock come from his bedroom door. Harry's head jerked towards the door, panic and fear twisting his stomach into a knot. "Come in, it's open"

The door eased inwards to reveal Draco holding a tray "I brought you some dessert … you didn't eat much at dinner" he murmured weakly setting the tray down on Harry's bed.

"Thanks" Draco turned and made for the door. Harry glanced down at the tray and noticed that there were two mugs of hot chocolate and two bowls of ice cream. He looked up at Draco who was about to close the door. "You can stay if you want"

"I don't want to impose" however Draco's tone of voice indicated that he would want nothing more than to stay with Harry, alone, in their room.

"I want you to stay. Besides …" Harry smiled as he crossed the room, closed the door behind Draco and leant in closer to the blonde "how else am I supposed to eat all of this ice cream by myself?"

Draco bit his bottom lip anxiously "Harry … I never meant what I said … I was just really upset … and jealous"

"It's okay Draco I understand" Harry opened his arms and hugged the taller boy stroking his silky platinum locks "I'm sorry too" Draco buried his head within Harry's mass of dark hair. Harry looked up "so how about that ice cream, eh?"

Draco grinned slyly, dipped a finger into the cold dessert and smeared a layer of vanilla over his lips "care for a taste?"

Harry leant closer and sucked the ice cream off of Draco's bottom lip "I like the taste of you better"

Draco groaned as Harry kissed down his neck. He moaned deeper as his arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders. He unfastened his jeans and boxers and pushed them down to his knees. "Suck me Harry"

Harry wrapped his hands around the base of Draco's throbbing erection and teasingly licked the tip of his hot tongue along Draco's pulsing length. Draco moaned leaning back against the door, thrusting his hips forwards. Harry smirked as he took Draco's cock into his mouth and sucked hungrily. He pulled away licking his lips "Oh Drakie I love it when your hot and hard" Harry breathed in a husky whisper. Draco moaned and thrust his hips harder. Harry continued to suck and swallow Draco to an extent where Draco was practically sliding down the door on weak knees as he came in Harry's mouth. Draco collapsed the rest of the way to the floor. Harry smiled and pulled the blonde into his lap. For the fun of it the brunette bucked his hips beneath the blonde causing said teen to groan.

"Oh Harry don't" Draco purred weakly "no matter how good it is, right now I can't handle another round"

"Okay" Harry pouted prettily. Draco frowned before tilting his boyfriends' head upwards and planting a slow sucking kiss to Harry's bright red swollen lips.

"You're so pretty you know that right, Harry?" Draco leant down, tickling the soft spot behind Harry's ears. He leant down and nibbled Harry's earlobe.

"Drakie its Christmas eve why don't we go back down and spend time with Molly and the other's eh?"

"I don't like Ginny in the same room as you" Draco growled jealousy.

"It'll be okay … I promise"

"How?"

"We can make Ginny jealous" Harry purred silkily his hands sliding up Draco's jumper.

Draco thought about it for a second. "Fine. Pyjamas. Now"

Harry raised a hand to his temple in mock-salute "Yes sir Mr Malfoy" Draco chuckled before pulling his feet out of his jeans and boxers that had rolled into a messy clump around his ankles. The boy's leisurely changed into their pyjamas before going downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4 the countdown

_**Chapter four: countdown**_

The Weasley's slouched around in the living room by the roaring fire attempting to rid their bodies of the faint frost that had wormed its way into the house. Hermione sat in an armchair with a book propped up in her lap, legs swung over an arm, her left hand lazily stroking Ron's hair as the boy was currently sitting against the armchair in which his girlfriend was perched in. Arthur and Molly were curled up on the sofa flicking through the baby photo albums. And Ginny … was pacing. Pacing while biting down on her thumbnail and glancing every so often at the staircase. "Ginny stop pacing" Ron moaned rubbing his temples "you're giving me ping-pong eyes, and I'm pretty sure mum and dad don't want you to pace a trench in their living room"

"Yes Ginny, dear, do stop pacing" Molly frowned at her daughter before returning to coo at the baby photos.

"Fine!" Ginny thumped down aggressively onto the carpet, arms folded tightly across her chest as she glared into the fire.

"What did the fire ever do to you?" Ron quipped.

"Oh shut up!" Ginny sneered turning her glare to the staircase, awaiting the arrival of Harry. Eventually Harry's feet and candy-striped pyjama's came into view as they descended the steps, Ginny sat bolt upright. When a second set of legs began to follow alongside Harry's own, Ginny visibly slouched in distaste. Harry cautiously entered the living room, Draco by his side, their finger entwined. Draco on his part looked very weary as though he expected something like the carpet to leap up and swallow his with ketchup. Ginny tightened her jaw and glared at the back of Draco's head.

"Good evening Harry, Good evening Draco" Molly smiled at Draco, breaking the tense silence "we're waiting up past midnight"

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

Molly was about to answer but Harry beat her to it "Ron can't wait for Christmas day … literally"

"Oh" Draco smiled at Ron "I can't wait either"

Ron grinned excitedly "I don't need to open Hermione's presents to know what she got us …Books! OW!" Draco snickered as Hermione swatted Ron across the back of his head with a heavy book. Ron turned to glare at her, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?" he whined.

"For your information, Ronald, I haven't bought anyone a book this year" she stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone turned to look at her, gobsmacked expressions on their faces "you haven't?"

"Nope" she shook her head with a wide grin on her face.

"Shock horror!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hell has frozen over!" Draco cried dramatically.

"Hey look! Flying pigs!" Ginny squealed pointing out of the window.

Hermione pouted looking saddened. Harry felt sorry for his friend, true she did normally buy them books but to have Hermione Granger buy something other than a book for someone was just so sweet ... it must have taken her forever to find something for each of them, so he went over and pecked her on the forehead "we're all very grateful Mione, thank you"

"You're welcome Harry" she smiled up at him before sticking her tongue childishly at the others' before returning to her book.

"Five minutes until Christmas!" Ron piped.

Harry and Hermione chuckled as they watched their boyfriends' sprawl out on in front of the fire, chins propped up on their elbows, their eyes glued to the small clock on the mantelpiece. "They are just as bad as each other" Harry chuckled as Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes with a cheerful smile.

"Three minutes!!!" came Draco's childish squeal.

"Hot chocolate?" Arthur asked sliding of off the sofa.

"Yes please!" everyone else chorused. Arthur smiled and went off into the kitchen to make seven hot choccie-choc-chocolates.

"ONE MINUTE!!!" everyone else was on the edge of their seats.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!"


	5. Chapter 5 PRESENTS!

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapter five: PRESENTS!**

**OOOOOOOO**

"P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S!!!"

The squeal was still ringing in Harry's ears as he settled himself down with the others inside the huge pile of presents that had been pushed aside for the teenagers. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Draco with his hair laden with ripped up shreds of wrapping paper. He chuckled lightly and brushed out a few shreds of paper. Draco didn't seem to realise until Harry's fingertips brushed down his cheeks. "There you go all neat and tidy again" Harry breathed nuzzling behind Draco and wrapping his arms around the older boy "so do you like your presents?"

"Yes! I love them!" Draco exclaimed "thanks guys" he grinned at everyone, saving a glare for Ginny.

She bristled her eyes landing on Harry. "You still have one left"

Harry nodded ignoring eye contact with her "I know"

"Why don't you open it?" Draco asked turning his neck around to see Harry's eyes dancing with the glow of the fire.

Harry frowned and shrugged "I want to wait"

"For what?"

"Only five minutes" Harry smiled softly stroking Draco's body through his clothes.

"But why Harry?" Draco pouted prettily wanting to know why his boyfriend was being weird.

Harry pinched Draco's pouting lips lightly with a smile and kissed his softly "because in five minutes it'll be a special time and I want to share this last gift I have … with you"

_**12:05 PM …**_

"Open your present now Harry!" Draco squealed bouncing between Harry's legs like an excited puppy.

Harry chuckled and pulled at the ribbon that secured the lid to its box. He pulled the lid off and Draco frowned. Inside the box was another box. He glanced up at Harry with shimmering silver eyes. "Open it Draco" Harry breathed, his breath ghosting down Draco's pyjama shirt. Draco quivered slightly and reached into the box to withdraw the sleek black box nestled within. He cast a look at Harry and when he received an encouraging nod he pried the lid of the black box apart and gasped in amazement. Nestled upon the white satin cushion was a white gold ring encrusted with a pearly blue jewel only just discovered a year ago known as a dragon-eye sapphire. He looked back up at Harry his eyes glistening.

"W-what's this for?" he stuttered, his hands trembling. Harry caught the ring as it toppled out of the box before drawing himself up to his knee and took Draco's left hand. Ginny watched mutely with wide eyes as Harry and Draco stared into one another's eyes.

"Draco" Harry began with a soft whispering voice "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. We've had our ups and our downs but right now they are in the past, and even though there are more of them to come I couldn't imagine sharing any of them with anyone else … but you. So in front of my adopted family I ask you; will you marry me?"

Draco was speechless as his hand trembled within Harry's. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Ginny felt her blood bubble and boil. "See he clearly doesn't otherwise he would've answer by no-OW!" Ginny cupped her cheek as Draco had punched her viciously, making her topple over into her original position. "MUM DRACO HIT ME!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Draco whined pouting prettily at Molly.

"Ginny don't lie to us" Molly scowled earning a snicker from the other occupants of the room.

Draco turned back to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck breathing into his ear "yes! I'll marry you!"

******THE END ******

**

* * *

A/N: i know that was a really rushed ending but I just really couldn't get the strength to finish it off properly.**


End file.
